Remus: The Day His World Crumbled
by pottermommy1118
Summary: An End of An Era Story. Follows the legacy storyline. Oneshot 3/3. The moment Remus found out that his best friend was gone, the moment the marauders ceased to be.


**_This idea is from a short series written by one of my readers/reviewers_**

**_HOGWARTSLIVY_**

**_As I have already written Sirius' reaction the night James and Lily died _**

**_I thought it would be cool to put a twist on her idea and make a one shot_**

**_One for each of the marauders the moment they found out that it was over._**

**_They will follow the characters as they were in the Legacy storyline._**

**_It also covers a few loose ends..._**

**_This is Remus' Story._**

**_Hope you enjoy and read and review._**

The Day His World Crumbled

It was pitch black outside, the clouds obscuring even the stars. Remus sat alone on the balcony of the flat. He was living in the same flat he and James and Sirius had shared right after their parents had died. When Potter manor burnt down and James and Lily had to go into hiding he moved in here, it was convenient and private and it held many happy memories, that helped light this dark time in their lives.

He hadn't seen James in several weeks, it was just too dangerous for him to come out of hiding and as he was infiltrating bands of werewolves it was too dangerous for him to go to Godric's Hollow to see them.

Tonight was Halloween, he hadn't celebrated, except to have dinner with his girlfriend Rileigh, who was now asleep in his room. It was late, really late, nearing midnight he was certain. As he walked back into the flat and closed the window to the balcony a loud pop sounded on the street and Remus watched as all lights in the vicinity were sucked out and lit back again three times, a sure signal that Albus Dumbledore had arrived.

Remus rushed to the door to unlock it just as the old wizard made his way up the stairs and swept into his living quarters. Remus stepped back and pointed his wand at his elders throat.

"What mission do you have me on for the order?" he asked calmly.

Dumbledore's eyes looked sad and his voice was shaky "You are currently trying to find a way to bring down the werewolf Greyback who delights in turning children and who incidentally turned you as a boy."

Remus nodded and lowered his wand only to have Dumbledore raise his in return

"How old were the marauders the first time they were sent to my office and why?"

Remus responded unable to conceal his grin at the memory. "It was a few weeks into first year. We got caught trying to turn the grand staircase into a slide. McGonagall was furious."

With no further greeting or acknowledgement Dumbledore walked forward the normal glisten in his eyes replaced with what were unmistakably tears. The sight terrified Remus to his bones.

"Remus, he found them. I don't know how else to tell you this other than to just tell you. He found them, James and Lily, they are dead, he killed them."

The air in the flat vanished in that moment, all of it was sucked from his lungs. He felt the hardwood floor collide painfully with his knees as he fell to them, screaming in despair.

"No! No!, there's no way. Please Albus please, anything, anyone else not Jamie. Not Prongs. Please tell me this is a prank of his and Sirius'. "

"Remus, I wish I could. I wish I could tell you that I was wrong, that they were fine, but they are gone. I saw their bodies with my own eyes. They are gone." Dumbledore's voice was barely above a whisper.

This could not be, this could not have happened, James, Lily, they couldn't be gone. They meant everything to him. They were his family. How could this have happened. He didn't hear Rileigh come out of their room, he hadn't seen her as she walked up to him, but he felt her arms when she pulled him into them. In his anger he pushed her away, standing up and walking away from both of them. He stormed into the kitchen and was instantly reminded of the morning Lily and Sirius had nearly burnt the kitchen down, burning James' hand in the process. He touched the cool metal of the pot and flung it from the stove sending it clattering across the room before crumpling back to the floor, wet hot tears staining his cheeks, his face.

"They can't be gone! They can't be, you don't understand, they can't be gone. They were safe, they performed the charm, Sirius flooed here and told me the address I know they did. Sirius! He was secret keeper, he never in a million years would have sold out James. Never, is he dead too? Was he killed or kidnapped? Dumbledore he has to be in danger or dead, we have to find him." He plead, jumping to his feet ready to spring into action.

"Remus, Sirius is fine, Hagrid saw him at the cottage, he even leant him the motorbike. Sirius is alive and well. He was a death eater. He gave them to Voldemort."

"No, not Sirius. He wouldn't have. James was Sirius' world, his brother in every sense that mattered. There is no way. Sirius would not, he couldn't have! That baby is his life. He is Harry's godfather for fucks sake! Harry! Oh Harry is isn't even two years old. He is dead and he didn't even make it to two years old. How could I have failed him like this. How didn't I know Sirius would do this. No, he didn't he wouldn't have. Not Sirius." He rambled.

"Harry is alive."

Remus popped his head up, his sandy blonde hair flying over his face. "What." He said

"Harry lives. His parents died for him. I pulled his memory into a pensieve, Lily stood in front of his crib and protected him from all harm. He is alive. He lives and when Voldemort tried to kill him, he vanished, he was destroyed."

"What?" Remus replied again. "Voldemort is gone?" Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, he needs me, you have to bring him to me, until we clear Sirius. Where is he?"

"Sirius is not innocent, I know he isn't, he turned dark Remus and you know it. Just like in your fifth year, he showed his ability to be dark Remus, when he put you at risk. The potential has always been there Remus. Always. And unfortunately I can't bring you Harry. He has to live with his aunt. Lily's sister. It is the only place he will ever be safe. He can have no contact with the wizarding world until he is 11 years old Remus. Not if you want him to live."

Remus was shaking now, James and Lily were gone, Dumbledore was saying horrible things about Sirius, and they were sending Harry to live with two of the most horrible muggles Remus had ever met. He couldn't live with this. He couldn't do this, no more loss, he had to get away. Rileigh reached out and tried to take his hand he jerked it from her grasp and ran for the front door leaving everything about his life in his wake.


End file.
